Betraying The Ones You Love
by Chrissy Masen Magnitude
Summary: I'm not really good with summarys. It a story about of course Bella and Edward but It may or may not end like that, well that's for me to decide and you to find out ; . OOC/LemonsLaterOn.
1. Epilogue

**A/N: OMG, look who's back with a brand new rap. Sorry couldn't help but use it ^_^. So...I hope this is good. If not, just tell me. I've been dying to come up with something new, hopefully I didn't steal anything from anyone. Well I hope this is a tad better then my other story's are. Well enough of my A/N because I want you to read this =D...**

**Disclaimer: Alright so you know the drill...I don't own Twilight. [Bastards -_-"]**

* * *

Epilogue

To lie, deceive, and abuse. It's true I am a fuck up but there's always a second side to ones story. I could tell you all the feeble little details but I'd probably lie about half of it, well only to keep you from running away in terror. Well I wouldn't say that I'm that bad, there must be worse. When you grow up in a small town suffocated by the most accessible sluts and manipulative assholes there ought to be some line to draw, well I decided it to be smart and try and fit in with the crowd. I guess it's a little too late to take back that intuition isn't it?. The confines of the unknown may be a little unnerving at first but soon enough it'll start to feel good, almost to the point of perfection. I then noticed what I was getting myself into, only to come face to face with what I was becoming. I of course just shrugged it off, thinking I was crazy to think that such little high school games as these would never come back to haunt me. It's funny how games always tend be fun until someone, conceivably a loved one, gets hurt. Much to someones liking at a sick attempt at revenge I found something, to my dismay extremely disturbing, at my apartment one night. I might have been effected or I might have been slightly disoriented at the time but If had known that It would come down to this, I would've backed out as soon as possible.

**

* * *

Alright so I hope this wasn't to uptight or fancy for you ^_^.  
Oh and forgot to mention that I love cliffys, hehe. =D  
Well review your thoughts on this and if you want me to continue.**

**Reviews are better than mishappenings.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mind Your Manners

**A/N: I hope you like because It took a while to think of something for this damn chapter jeez. Remember to review me and tell me how you feel about it. I promise a little more talking in the next chapter. Well I hope this goes ok.**

* * *

BPOV-

Hm...Pink or Red. Pink or Red. Pink or Red. Ah fuck it, I'll go with pink. Today's the one day I absolutely despise, I don't see how anything could make this better. Oh right because my abusive father is not alive right now. I'm truly sad about it but only because I never got to meet the dad I imagined would be my father figure, instead I got this drunken low life. Let's move on to another subject that doesn't make me sick. I am getting ready for my first day at school, well not exactly it's probably my fifth, nothing interesting so far has happen other than the man whore that sits next to me in Bio. I forgot to mention the pixie that is his sister that I love oh so much, I truly do, no sarcasm here. Then there's Emmet, ha I could say so much about that big teddy but I honestly don't want to keep you up on a school night. Rosalie...no comment. Jasper, let's just say when ever you're in a bad mood you can always count on him to brighten it up. I never thought I'd see the day when happy people like them would want someone like me ruining they're lives. I guess I should be happy that someone wanted to be friends with me.

Today is officially Friday, the day I meet Alice & Whorewards mother and father and according to Alice we are to have one of those girlie, movie type, and make-over sleep overs. I'm still mortified.

Hm...the pink top Alice chose for me today isn't that bad, although I could do without the jean skirt. Thank god she agree'd to some pink leggings. I love the natural make-up I guess mostly because I can't stand that crap on my face. The headband just shouldn't be on but she told me to leave it on or else...I don't know about you but I'm not taking any chances with that. I guess I'm pretty lucky that she allowed me to wear my black flats today, me plus high heels just doesn't work.

I flattened out my shirt and put on my jacket, grabbed my bag and an apple. I opened up the door only to face the one and only Edward Cullen. Now I guess I could say a lot about him but long story short basically almost all of the girls at forks high have jumped this man's bones. If given the choice, I probably would too but I'm definitely not gonna give in even if my life depended on it. It's worked for me so far especially with all the girls distracting the hell out of him. It does irritate the hell out of me but he doesn't need to know that besides I got myself a good distraction for at least a week or two.

"Hm...you're not Alice, wait why isn't Alice picking me up today" I quirked an eyebrow. Not that I minded at all but seriously.

"She had to help at the hospital today" there it is that crooked ass smile that makes me melt inside, maybe this car ride isn't gonna be too bad.

So I just looked down, blushed and mumbled an oh. After a very boring and silent car ride I got out and headed for first period. I probably should've asked if Alice was coming to school today before I went to class but I honestly did not want to see him making out with one of his hoes.

Lunch came pretty quick. I headed for the Cullen table and turned my back instantly to the sight I was trying to avoid all day. Tanya all up on Edward. I'm not jealous, honestly, it just makes me sick to think about how much guys she's probably done this with. I shook it off and headed to my distraction known as the one and only James. Blue eyes, blond hair and seriously muscular also tall as fuck, mmm too bad he's only with me to make Victoria jealous and of course I felt bad because he came to me about how much he loved her and how much he regretted breaking up with her. Now I'm stuck with him for at least a week, or until Victoria gets really pissed off which is happening a lot these days. Yesterday she just couldn't stop warning me about how much of a prick James was and that I shouldn't be dating him, only one thing to explain to that little speech. She was jealous. Today I'm getting all of these bad ass glares from her. I'm seriously having second thoughts about this little game, I could probably get hurt but at least in the end they'll both realize how much they belong together, so it is worth it right?. I brought him to the table with me but only to block Tanya and Edward off, I wanted to eat my lunch without throwing up today. All of a sudden I get this cold ass liquid dumped on me. I scream and start shivering my ass off. I turn around only to meet a pair of narrowed eyes and the most evil grin I have ever seen.

**  


* * *

Oh yeah!. Tell me what you think...please =D.**

**Reviews are better then Hoes.**


End file.
